


The Skating Star - Yuri x Victor (Viktuuri)

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is an all time skater, with a 3-year streak of winning nationals. Victor and Yuri Pliestsky are living together, Victor training Yuri none stop. Years later after an unknown argument between the Japanese Yuuri and the Russian Yuri, Victor decides that he should stay with his hometown, leaving Yuuri behind.  What happens when they meet up at the Grand Prix finals and Yuuri is engaged to another Man? How will Victor react?





	1. The Leaving Skater and The Crying Boy

Hello everyone one, I have started a new Fanfic I hope you like this story. I will have the full next chapter in the next chapter, here is a preview. 

Yuuri PoV

Victor held me as hot tears ran down my face. Why did he have to leave me, he could have stayed. I fell down to my knees once he left, never looking back in my direction. Slowly breaking down, I ignored the yells of my friends and they ran to me with worry. The darkness soon overtaking me. 

Here it is, it will be better and longer next time

Byeeeeeeeee,  
Vera Winters


	2. The New Woman and The Squealing Girls

Yuuri PoV

My legs ache as I jumped on the ice, sweat trickling down my pale face. The crowd cheered as I did a quadruple salchow, trying to block out the memories of who show me how to do it. My eyes gazed upon the judges, smirking as their face stood with amazement as I beat the world record for quadruple jumps for the fourth time in my career, making a world record once again. I landed the last jump, my body screaming for rest, ignoring the pain that spread in my body, I skated to the common area, my fans screaming my name. Flashing them a quick smile, making them calm down, I looked for my boyfriend. Soon, his auburn hair flashed against the light hanging from the ceiling. As he was the only person who made me happy, I gave him a real smile. Right before I was about to say a hello, everyone around us started to scream. Ignoring the sound I looked back down to my boyrfriend to see him stading on one knee. My eyes watered as a ring sparkled against the light. Saying yes, my face now showing a huge smile, I hug his tightly. Grabbing the ring from the box, I placed it on the finger which use to hold the golden ring Victor got for me. This ring made me happy, remiding me that my memories could be replaced. Soon, the anouncer spoke to the audience, hardly drowing out the squels of my fans. I walked back to the ice skating rink and waited for the winners, of course, for what seemed like the hundreth time, I won first place. Soon, a woman wearing a large black dress stood in front of me. 

"Hello, my name is Rachel, I have been watching you for some time" Rachel said.

"Wow, stalker much" I said, my voice laced with rudness.   
"Please excuse Yuuri, he is a rude person, he will say sorry, right?" Quinn said, his eyes gazing at me, forcing me to apologize. Saying sorry, I looked around the room, avoding the womans gaze.   
"It is alright, I would like to offer you a position at the gramd prix final. I know you do not want to do it becuase of.... things." The woman said, her eyes starting to soften. 

"Its alright, it is not some terrible sin, for f*cks sake, its been years. So what, world record victor left me and started to date Yuri from russia, i'll survive." I said, snapping at the woman. 

"Yuuri... be nice. She is offering you a oppurtunity, lease for me... just do this" Quinn pleaded, wanting me do redo my old goal. Looking at him I said....

Here you go,

Byeeeeeeeeeee,  
Vera Winters


	3. The long answer and the short question

Yuuri PoV

I entered the car, my face monotone with boredom as Quinn and Rachel talked. 

" I have question I would like you to answer, Rachel." I said, my hand pointing up at the ceiling of the large black car. 

"Yes, I presume that is fine. What would you care to know?" Rachel responded, while Quinn to her left was looking at me with a glare at how I spoke to her. 

"How come I don't have to do those like competitions before like the Grand Prix Final" I said, in a weird teenager voice which caused Quinn to laugh, I found it adorable. 

"Well, usually you do have to, but because of recent accounts and many people retiring not everyone is skilled enough to compete against the people who you once compete against. To simplify, because of your recent wins and how you have earned a position in the competition many years before but have declined, we find it would be best for you to go to the gran prix final. But like everyone else, you still have to compete at the rooster cup and the china cup, it is amazing that you were sent to the same on as the ones three years ago. Rachel said, hardly breathing in between each sentence, making me believe that she was even more of a demon. 

"Ok, thanks" I said, earning a cheerful smile from Quinn saying he approved of how I responded. 

Looking out the window, I watched as the trees and streets passed by, my eyes moving every so often so they wouldn't strain. 

 

Hello everyone, I apologize for how short this chapter is. Its purpose was for everyone to understand the confusion. 

Byeeeeeeeeeee,  
Vera Winters


	4. The muttered words and the fat pig

I sat down at the small bench placed for those who had won the rostler cup, I was officially on my way to the Grand Prix Final and I was not at all nervous.

I entered the large building, my eyes being blinded by the large amount of light. Soon my heart started to speed up, I knew it was wrong, I knew I shouldn't have felt it, but my heart twisted. Begging me to run into his arms, but I knew I couldn't. So I walked, I walked away from all those things that were wrong, yet, no knowing that they were what made it hard. I clutched my bag tightly and walked past him.

I walked past Victor.

My world seemed to have stopped the minute I saw his eyes, the same happiness displayed in those things that I used to get lost, not at all changed from when I last saw them, almost as if he didn't mind me not being with him in the past three years, just like I shouldn't have, but I did, I missed him. 

Getting lost in those eyes, I bumped into someone, making my heart race with fear like the first time I came to the Grand Prix Final. I looked down only to see a very familiar face, there was the Russian Yuri, almost as tall as me, making it seem like I should lecture him about how he should stop growing up, but my mind hurt, I quickly left, hoping her did not recognize me, but he did. 

"Hey, Pig, watch where your fat ass ends up!" Yuri said, pointing at me with anger, spit flying out of his mouth as the sound traveled through the large room. Almost as if the world has actually stopped, everyone stopped moving, only my fiancé Quinn, continuing to walk. 

"Yuuri, you alright, why did you stop walking?" Quinn said making the world freak out. 

"Who are you, and what is your business with Yuuri?" the russian yuri said. His hand was pointed toward Quinn face, his eyes shimmering with worry, something that was rarely seen in Yuri. 

"Who the heck are you, the great king JJ should know by now?" Jean-Jacques said, making his signature pose that was the same in those long years that had passed. 

"Yuuri?" that single person, calling out my name. I turned my head, my eyes brimming with tears, my heart aching for me to run back into his arms. I stood there, my back straight, my hair wavy and my hand clenched. 

"Why, why do any of you care. It has been three god damn years, do you really think everything would be the same?" I yelled, turning my body toward the crowd. Eyes widened, people gossiped the minute I yelled, turning around, making assumptions. I didn't care. I turned back, ignoring the thick silence that had overgrown the room. 

"Oh, and for your information. This is Quinn, my fiancé. And I will marry him right after I defeat all of you." I cruelly said, ignoring the sound of voices which had gotten even louder. 

But one small sound caused my world to break down, making my heart hurt so bad.

"Don't worry Yuuri, I will win the competition, so then you won't have to marry him." My lost love said, his voice small, probably hoping that I wouldn't hear it. But I did. I continued walking beside Quinn, making sure that I would prove Victor and everyone else wrong. So I would get to marry Quinn, even though I still had to decide if it was what I wanted. 

 

Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for taking so long to update.

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee,

Vera Winters


	5. Worried!

Not on update. I am seriously worried about my friend, and I know that I may seem like I am overreacting but she hasn't been speaking to anyone, she has literally been avoiding all humans and even goes to the extent of avoiding teachers. I seriously need help, does anyone have any ideas how to speak to her if she won't talk to me via electronic or voice. And yes, leaving her some space is good but on of her friends recently died and she was fine until a while ago...

Bye,

Vera Winters


	6. The red bed and the skater body

Yuuri PoV

I walked out of the room, the bright lights fading out behind me. My left hand was gripped tightly around my fiancé wrist, yet lose enough for blood to run through it. I stopped at the checkout, sweat running down my forehead from the heaviness of our suitcases. My clothes stuck tightly to my body, causing me as much physical discomfort as emotional discomfort from the scene which had happened no to long ago. I stood in line at the hotel, a couple in front of us arguing about some unknown thing, I presumed it was food because of the large amount of the word caviar which was thrown around the room. Soon, they were called out by a worker, them soon leaving the line to go toward a large black door which stood to the right of the line, close to the exit. A man wearing a very cute suit waved toward me and Quinn, signalling that we were next. I rolled the large black suitcase, the soft sound echoing around the large lobby.

"Hello, my name is Tabitha, do you already have a room reserved?" A black haired girl said, the grey skirt and white shirt hugging tightly around her curvy body. "Yes, my name is Yuuri but I presume the room is under the name of Quinn?" I said, trying my best to be kind in such an uncomfortable situation.

"Ah yes, Quinn Katsuki. Your room number is two hundred and forty two, the suite as requested." Tabitha said, handing me a key card. Blood rushed toward my cheeks as my last name followed Quinn's, making it seem as if we were already married.

"I hope you don't mind, I just thought that it well..." Quinn started, soon becoming quiet as he worried about my reaction.

"Don't worry, Quinny, I love the sound of Quinn Katsuki, can't wait for it to actually happen." Quinn's entire face became red with embarrassment and love. I gave him a smile and entered the elevator. The sound of the radio played in the background, drowning out the silence that felt not a bit awkward. Soon the large silver doors opened, leading me and Quinn into a beige carpeted hallway. I walked to the left, following the numbers as they got bigger. Right before I was about to enter the room I looked around the hallway, hoping that no other skaters would be around here.

"Don't worry Yuuri, I reserved the room as far away as possible from the reserved room for the skaters. I hope you don't mind having the average room." I looked into his large brown eyes with happiness. Giving him a nod, my heart slow down as I felt happy that there was a small chance of seeing any of "old friends". I soon entered the large room, the red bed blending well against the beige walls. I dropped the black suitcase, entering the large comfy blanket. 

"I am going to take a nap, wake me up at dinner." I said to Quinn, soon falling asleep. 

 

**Time Skip**

I walked into the large room, silence soon falling around the room as I grabbed the free food that was given to the skaters. Quinn followed me, feeling the large amount of awkwardness that fell into the food filled room as soon as I entered the room. I sat don at an empty table, mutters from people falling around the rom. Quinn sat beside me as I bit down on my carrots, not eating any meat so I could save my figure skating body. 

"Hey Yuuri!" Chris said, his once bleached hair now dyed completely brown. He sat down right beside me, his uniform of red reminding me of my bed which was on the second floor of the hotel. I looked into his eyes, trying my best to make him fell unwanted. He soon received the message and went to sit beside Vitor and Yurio. I quickly finish my food and gave a quick kiss to Quinn on his cheek, saying I was going to take a walk. 

Victor PoV

My heart hurt so bad for some unknown reason as I saw Yuuri kiss his boyfriend, er, fiancé. I sat up quickly, running after Yuuri, ignoring the yells of Yurio and Chris. Otabek just nodded to me, knowing what I was planning to do. I ran out the doors, seeing Yuuri siting on the bench. 

**Hello everyone, thank you so much for the views!! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeee,  
Vera Winters**


End file.
